Move On?
by Monster April
Summary: Mereka masih saling menjadi orang asing 37 menit yang lalu! Patah hati bersama membuat keduanya berpikir untuk move on bersama sama juga dengan cara menjadi sepasang kekasih. Well, ini hanya seperti simbiosis mutualisme. Tapi, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka benar benar jatuh cinta? /"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?"/KAISOO GS! RnR please! Chap 2 dataaaang!
1. Prologue

Detik itu juga dunia Jongin terasa berhenti tiba tiba. Ketika Ia pergi untuk mencari Luhan, Ia menemukan gadis itu bersama Sehun, mereka berciuman. Di tempat loker kampus.

Itu menyakitkan. _Yeah_. Mengingat bahwa semua orang tahu kalau dia mencintai Luhan sedari dulu. Dan diatas itu semua, Jongin juga tahu dan menerima kalau Xi Luhan mencintai Oh Sehun.

_Well... _Tapi setidaknya Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan menemukan mereka berdua dalam keadaan berciuman dan saling mengatakan, 'aku mencintaimu' .

Sehun, dia pria yang dingin, juga termasuk pada Luhan-yang Ia ketahui selama ini. Ia, Sehun dan Luhan berteman sejak SMA. Ia berpikir punya kesempatan mengingat Sehun yang tidak peduli pada perasaan Luhan.

Tapi kejadian itu benar benar terjadi dan seolah menamparnya telak. Ia merasa benar benar sudah kalah. Jongin mengepalkan buku buku jarinya hingga memutih, Ia menggeram kesal sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi keluar kampus. Kemanapun. Yang penting tidak bertemu mereka berdua.

**BRUK!**

"A-aw! Appo..."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Jongin tidak tahu kalau ada seorang gadis melintas dari arah berlawanan dengannya. Entahlah siapa yang salah. Yang Jongin tahu, Ia hanya terdorong sedikit kebelakang, sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya sampai jatuh terduduk. Jongin hanya terdiam belum niat membantu, Ia masih dalam keadaan kesal. Tapi anehnya yeoja itu malah menunduk tanpa ada niatan untuk bangun sendiri atau bahkan marah padanya.

Jongin sedikit kaget saat melihat tubuh gadis berambut sebahu yang ditabraknya itu bergetar dan sepasang lengan milik gadis itu mulai menutupi wajahnya. Jongin menebak, gadis itu menangis. Oy, Tapi kenapa? Apa karena dia jatuh? Yak! Jongin bertaruh kalau jatuh seperti itu tidak akan sampai sesakit seperti di gigit semut ompong kok, apalagi sampai membuat orang ingin menangis.

Jongin gelagapan saat orang orang disekitar mulai memperhatikan dan memandangnya aneh. Ia segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si gadis, "He-hey, ma-maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja."

Yeoja itu malah menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutupi wajahnya, "Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir.

Yeoja itu akhirnya melepas tangannya dari wajahnya. Dapat Jongin lihat mata gadis itu yang memerah penuh air mata dan yeoja itu menatapnya tajam.

"INI SANGAT SAKIT TAHU! KENAPA MALAH MENGKHIANATIKU HAH? BRENGSEK!" tiba tiba yeoja itu berteriak tepat di hadapan wajah Jongin. Kemudian yeoja itu mulai kembali menangis. Parahnya lebih kencang.

Jongin terjengkang dari posisi jongkoknya, wajahnya mengo tak percaya. Jongin Shocked kuadrat. Yak! Apa apaan ini?! WTH?!

Seketika itu juga Jongin merasakan hawa disekitar menjadi sangat buruk. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sekilas, _Hell_! Kini semua orang sedang menonton mereka dengan sebagian orang yang Jongin tebak sedang menatapnya curiga.

Jongin meringis sekilas sebelum akhirnya menarik paksa gadis itu untuk ikut berlari meninggalkan halaman kampus. Bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Kupikir ini sangat kurang ajar. Aku benar benar minta maaf." Yeoja itu bangkit dan membungkuk pada Jongin. Ia tampak sangat menyesal. Jongin hanya tersenyum tak enak. Walau sebenarnya didalam lubuk hatinya yang paaaliiing dalam, jujur ia masih merasa sangat sangat kesal.

Mereka berada di taman kota sekarang. Entahlah apa yang membuat Jongin membawa pergi yeoja itu ketempat ini. Ia hanya berpikir dimana Ia dapat menemukan tempat paling nyaman yang dekat dari kampus. Ia pikir yeoja ini sedikit bermasalah, terbukti dengan Ia yang harus menunggu selama tiga belas menit sampai yeoja itu benar benar tuntas dengan tangisannya.

"Tidak apa apa. Hahaha. Aku juga bersalah disini." Jongin menggaruk rambutnya dan sedikit tertawa, 'Walau kau lebih bersalah disini' = yang ini Jongin mengatakannya dalam hati.

"Aku sedang dalam keadaan kesal tadi, sampai sampai aku ceroboh dan menabrakmu." ujar Jongin melanjutkan.

Yeoja itu kembali duduk disamping Jongin. Ia tersenyum canggung, "Aku juga sama. Aku juga sedang sangat sangat sangaaat kesal." ujar yeoja itu dengan wajah yang benar benar kesal.

Jongin tertawa, "Kejadian yang tadi sudah sangat menjelaskan kok. Hahaha." Yeoja itu nyengir hambar, Ia benar benar malu. Sungguh.

"Maafkan aku ya."

"Tidak apa apa."

Jongin dapat mendengar yeoja itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku dikhianati. Barusan. Oleh pacarku. Kau tahu? Menyakitkan memergokinya tertidur hanya dengan sehelai selimut bersama wanita lain."

Jongin terkejut sebelum akhirnya memberi tatapan kagum pada yeoja manis disampingnya. Ia pun mulai mendengarkan curhatan gadis itu dengan seksama. Entah makhluk apa yang telah merasuki Jongin hingga ia mau repot repot mendengar kronolgis percintaan orang lain. Entahlah, Jongin hanya berpikir kalau mereka... Sama?

_Yeah, _sama sama _Patah hati._

.

.

.

_(__**Jongin's POV)**_

Dia luar biasa. Woaaa! Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu tahan melihat kekasihnya tidur bersama wanita lain? Ia hanya menampar keduanya dan pergi begitu saja setelah memutuskan hubungannya!

Kalau aku sih pasti sudah membunuhnya. _Well, _Dua duanya.

"Yah, sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin meludah juga diwajahnya. Tapi sayangnya ludahku itu terlalu berharga untuk jatuh di wajahnya."

Kami berdua lalu tertawa bersama. Dia lucu! Hahaha. Wajahnya manis, tubuhnya mungil tapi ternyata dia sangat sangar. Benar benar menipu.

Tiba tiba kejadian memuakkan tadi kembali berputar dikepalaku. Aku meringis sebal, "Aku juga mengalami hal seperti itu. Sama, itu baru saja terjadi. Tapi aku tidak separah kau. Yeoja yang aku cintai berciuman dengan namja lain." aku tahu, kini sepasang mata bulat itu sedang mantapku antusias. Akupun memasang wajah semendukung mungkin.

"Yah, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sangat." itu kalimat hiburan yang cukup berguna. Setidaknya aku tidak merasa paling menyedihkan disini. Aku bukan satu satunya orang yang sedang patah hati hari ini.

"Bedanya, Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia yeoja yang aku sukai tapi tidak pernah menerimaku. Intinya, dia tahu perasaanku, tapi dia malah mencintai namja lain. Temanku. Teman kami."

Aku terkejut saat mendengar yeoja ini malah tertawa sebagai respon. Hey! Katakan, Bagian mana yang lucu?

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" aku mengatakannya dengan nada sinis. Ia terlihat memegangi perutnya karena tertawa terlalu keras. Matanya yang menyipit menatapku errr... bahagia?

Hey, dia cantik juga.

"Hahaha. Tidak! Tidak! Hanya saja aku merasa senang, ternyata ceritamu jauh lebih miris dariku! Kkkk." Dia kembali tertawa, "Kau tahu, kupikir cinta sepihak itu lebih menyakitkan daripada diselingkuhi."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "_Yeah_, kurasa kau benar. Baiklah, kau menang." Dia mulai berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum lebar mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Kemudian kami pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berbicara seleluasa ini bersama orang baru. Kupikir kau teman yang baik. Hehehe. Senang bertemu denganmu dan patah hati bersama sama."

Aku menoleh untuk melihatnya. Dia tersenyum lebar. Woa, bagaimana dia bisa berekspresi seolah tidak terjadi apa apa hari ini? Dia benar benar perempuankan? Mengesankan. Kupikir aku harus belajar banyak padanya.

"Tentu. Aku pikir kita punya pikiran yang sama, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku menjadi se-melow ini dihadapan orang baru. Hahaha. Senang juga mengenalmu disaat patah hati."

Dia memandangiku lama. Sepasang mata bulat bening itu memberikan tatapan yang tidak bisa kutebak. Aku menggaruk kepalaku salah tingkah. Yak! Tentu saja aku salah tingkah! Dia mentapku seolah ingin menelanjangiku tauk!

"A-ada apa?" aku bertanya padanya dengan hati hati. Tiba tiba jantungku berdentum dengan tempo abnormal. Yeoja yang bahkan belum ku ketahui namanya itu menatapku serius. Sebelum akhirnya Ia mengeluarkan kalimat sinting yang bahkan orang sesintingkupun tak pernah memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?"

**Gubrak!**

Yang itu bukan aku, sungguh! Itu suara jatuh seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh dari sepedanya tidak jauh dari kami.

Menolong? Situasi ini terlalu serius untuk membiarkanku pergi sebentar, berlari dan membangunkan sepeda beserta sang anak yang kini mulai menangis. Intinya, aku tidak berniat untuk menolong. _Sorry_.

Aku kembali memikirkan kalimat barusan. Hey, Ini sungguh sangat sangat mengejutkan! Sungguh! Sampai sampai rasanya jantungku telah benar benar copot bersama rahangku yang telah jatuh menganga.

Dia gila!

Tapi Dia juga cantik, sih! Ehem.

Oh ayolah... Dia cantik, dan dia menembakku setelah tiga puluh tujuh menit kami berbincang soal percintaan kami yang menyedihkan, yang bahkan aku pastikan yeoja ini belum tahu siapa namaku. Apa kau tidak akan merasa gila? Atau Sinting?

Kulihat dia menggaruk pipi chubbynya kaku dan lebih terlihat canggung, "A-ahahaha. Aku tahu, kau pasti terkejut. Aku juga terkejut dengan ide gilaku yang tiba tiba saja melintas itu."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan, dia tampak tertawa hambar. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kita bisa _move on _bersama dan mencoba saling membantu dengan berpacaran. Tapiyah, ini terlalu gila memang... Anggap saj-"

Jantungku lagi lagi nyaris copot mendengar alasannya barusan. Dan kurasa saraf otakku ada yang terputus saat sebuah pemikiran gila mulai menari nari di pikiranku.

"Ide bagus! Mari kita pacaran!"

Itu aku yang mengatakannya. Sungguh! Itu bukan anak kecil yang jatuh lagi, ataupun tukang es krim taman, apalagi jangan sampai kalian berpikir kalau suara tadi itu yang mengatakannya adalah ahjusshi tukang kebun di sebelah kami ini! Kali ini benar benar aku! Mungkin dibanding gilanya yeoja dihadapanku, aku jauh lebih gila. Aku pikir ide gila ini sangat keren. Dia benar, siapa tahu aku bisa mulai melupakan Luhan.

Siapa tahu... 

Aku menyesal telah menuduhnya gila. Hey, Dia hanya menawarkan hal baik, bukan?

Akupun kembali menatapnya seksama dan kali ini sambil memberikan senyuman termanisku, kini keadaan berbalik, dialah yang nampak menganga imut karena terkejut. Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Perkenalkan, **kekasihmu**... Jongin. Kim Jongin."

Dia makin menganga, aku tahu aku tampan, _yeah, _siapa yang tidak speechless sih mendengarku mengatakan bahwa aku pacarnya? Hehe. Biarpun dia tampak cengo, tapi yang kulihat dia malah makin tampak terlihat manis? Oh yayaya, bagus! Kupikir ini awal yang baik!

Dia dengan perlahan dan sangaaat perlahan membalas jabatan tanganku. Dan dua detik berikutnya bibir cherry itu mulai merapalkan sebuah nama yang akan menjadi orang kedua yang pernah menjadi kekasihku selama aku hidup 19 tahun ini. Dia...

"Kyu-Kyungsoo. D-Do Kyungsoo."

Manis bukan?

Semoga dia bisa membuatku lupa pada Xi Luhan. Eum, _yeah_. Semoga.

.

.

.

**"Move On?"**

**by Adetya L. Maharani**

**.**

**KaiSoo/KaiDo couple.**

**.**

**Romance/Drama.**

**GENDERSWITCH for ALL UKE. Yang nggak suka cepat menghindar! | SKS | Typo | OOC dll**

**.**

**Rated T(een)**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Preview next chap :**

**"**_Kalian sudah pacaran ya? Selamat ya!"_

_"Jongin. Aku... Maafkan aku."_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kencan pertama?"_

_"Biasanya orang orang akan melakukan apa saja saat kencan?"_

_"Yeah, bisa... Biasanya sih Bermain, jalan jalan, belanja, makan bersama, berpegangan tangan, dan ciuma-OAPS!"_

**Bacotan Author's : **Ekhem ekhem. Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul~ *lambailambai* saya comeback loooh! ._. adakah yg kangen? Mwehehehe. Ohya, aku mau ngucapin sesuatu nih... "_SAENGIL CUKKHAE HAMNIDA URI TROLL JONGDAE~~~_** hehehe ***tebarSooman(?)* Hahaha. Semoga semua hal yang baik selalu menyerataimu dan EXO ne?! semoga dirimu makin ctar membahana, ulalala~kkk(?) lah pokoknyamah semoga makin sukses yaa ^^"

Dan Ohya, yang diatas itu Aneh ya? (Readers : bangeeeet) #pundung. Ini baru prolog loh~ bukan chapter 1 yaa. Dan, eum... Judulnya emang ga nyambung. Aku ngarang ngarang aja jadiyah... begitulah. Random bgt. Yaudah deh, yang mau lanjut review ne.

Lanjut = 20.

Cemungudin author pake review eaaa *dikecupBaekhyun(?)* eh maksudnya *ditampolSooman*

Barangkali yang mau nyapa, kenal, atau bahkan ngepens sama author XD :

twitt : adeeeett.

fb : adetya maharanie /adetya maharani II

line : adetyamahar

kakaotalk : adet1009

paiii. and **REVIEW.**

**22 09 13**


	2. Kisseu

Hari ini hari sabtu. Pagi ini Jongin makan sepiring pasta bakso buatan eommanya yang datang menginap, dan juga segelas moccacino kesukaannya. Itu benar benar sangat enak. Seharusnya. Tapi apa? Entah apa yang terjadi, Jongin merasa moodnya benar benar buruk. Bukannya bodoh. Ia tahu kalau penyebabnya itu hanya untuk satu alasan memuakkan yang terjadi kemarin.

"Eomma, aku berangkat ya."

"Baiklah. Eomma juga akan segera pulang. Jangan lupa untuk membeli deterjen dan sabun mandi saat pulang, mengerti?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi Eommanya yang mulai mencerewetinya pagi ini. "Aku pergi. Eomma hati hati dijalan ne."

Jongin mengendarai sepeda motornya seperti biasa dengan kecepatan super. Dalam waktu 15 menit, namja tampan itu sudah sampai di kampus tercintanya. Ia pun langsung melenggangkan diri menuju kantin untuk membayar hutang. Iya, semalam eommanya mengamuk dan menyuruhnya untuk membayar hutang hutang yang dimilikinya dikantin.

"Jonginnie!" tepat setelah peristiwa pembayaran hutang selesai, suara yang sangat Jongin kenal berkumandang. Jongin meringis sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap dan memasang senyum manis.

Senyumnya sedikit memasam saat melihat satu makhluk yang berdiri tepat disamping Luhan. Oh Sehun.

"Hai."

Luhan mendekat dengan senyuman cantik diwajahnya, "Ayo kita makan bersama. Bukankah Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama ya?"

Jongin tersenyum canggung dan melirik Sehun sekilas, "Tidak. Aku tidak datang untuk makan, aku sudah sarapan di rumah."

Luhan mendesah kecewa, "Yah..."

"Kalau begitu ikut duduk saja."

Luhan dan Jongin spontan menoleh kearah Sehun yang berjalan mendekat dengan wajah datar. Sehun menatap Jongin dingin, dan dibalas tatapan yang sama dinginnya oleh Jongin.

"Baiklah." ujar Jongin datar.

.

.

.

"**Move On?"**

**by Adetya L. Maharani**

**.**

**KaiSoo/KaiDo couple.**

**.**

**Romance/Drama.**

**GENDERSWITCH for ALL UKE. Yang nggak suka cepat**

**menghindar! | SKS | Typo | OOC dll**

**.**

**Rated T(een)**

**.**

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga berakhir. Duduk melingkar dengan dua porsi teriyaki dan tiga gelas varian jus.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit mereka duduk dengan Luhan yang terus mengoceh. Sedangkan kedua pria itu hanya diam dan sesekali menjawab ketika ditanya. Keduanya tampak lebih-sangat-dingin dibanding biasanya. Akhirnya Luhan mulai sadar dengan situasi yang memang terasa berbeda.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sibuk dengan makanannya, sedangkan Jongin terlihat ogah ogahan memainkan ponselnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Seketika empat mata tajam itu langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang kini lebih serius. "Apa?"

Keduanya berpandangan sekilas mendengar satu kata yang sama-sama mereka ucapkan. Sehun dan Jongin mendecih pelan.

"Kalian itu pacaran tidak memberitahuku? Kalian menganggapku teman tidak sih?" ucap Jongin akhirnya dengan penuh nada ketus.

Luhan terkejut mendengar Jongin yang berkata seperti itu, gadis itu langsung melirik Sehun yang hanya diam tenang. Sepertinya namja itu sudah menebak dari awal.

"Selamat ya atas hubungan kalian! Sehun, kau jaga dia baik baik."

Jongin beranjak dan meraih tasnya untuk segera pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti, sebuah tangan menahannya untuk melangkah. Jongin sedikit menengok, "Aku... Maafkan aku, Jonginnie."

Pandangan Jongin melembut sesaat, Ia mengangguk singkat dan melangkah pergi. Luhan nampak ingin menangis, dia tahu Jongin berkata seperti itu bukan karena tidak diberitahu. Tapi lebih ke sakit hati karena Luhan lebih memilih Sehun. Sungguh, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menganggap Jongin lebih dari sekedar sahabat terdekatnya.

Sehun menghela nafas, Ia bangkit dan meraih tangan Luhan lalu membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

"Arght! Bodoh sekaliii!"

Jongin menjambak rambutnya yang sudah acak acakkan menjadi semakin acak acakkan. Ia benar benar merasa bodoh telah berkata seperti tadi. Apalagi dia pergi di situasi seperti itu, Jongin merasa menjadi pengecut.

Tiba tiba ponsel Jongin bergetar, Ia segera mengambilnya dari dalam saku dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

_**From : Do Kyungsoo (fakultas kedokteran)**_

_**Oi. Bisakah kita bertemu? Bantu aku... Mantan kekasihku terus memaksa untuk bertemu, kau harus menemaniku ne? Sekarang kau dimana? Aku sudah berada di lorong gedung jurusanmu!**_

Jongin mengerutkan kening. Ia nampak berpikir, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari, menyapukan pandangannya pada orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya di lorong ini.

Dan saat itulah Jongin menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Yeoja itu nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, Kyungsoo berpakaian aneh dengan menggunakan hoodie menutupi kepalanya.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo berada di depannya, Jongin sudah hampir menyapa tapi yeoja itu malah nyelonong melewatinya tanpa dosa. Oke, dia mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan isi ponselnya. Dengan kesal Jongin menarik tutup kepala hoodie putih yang dikenakan Kyungsoo hingga yeoja itu kaget karena tubuhnya kembali tertarik kebelakang.

"Ya-yak!"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan matanya lucu. "Whoa! Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Jongin hanya mendesis sok prihatin, Kyungsoo pun menyadari, "Aku melewatimu ya? Benar?"

Jongin mendengus sebal dan berjalan pergi, Kyungsoo buru buru mengejar. "Yaa, maafkan aku... aku benar benar tidak melihat tadi. Jangan marah. Ya?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada memohon. Ia bahkan mengapit lengan Jongin dan menggoyang goyangkannya manja(?). Tapi Jongin masih acuh.

"Yak, aku kan sudah minta maaf, kena-"

Tiba tiba langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, refleks Jongin yang lengannya di apitpun ikut berhenti. Jongin menoleh bingung pada Kyungsoo, tapi saat Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo Ia sadar.

Sesosok pria berkemeja biru itu adalah mantan kekasih Kyungsoo. Pria itu mendekati keduanya. Jongin melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang kini berubah datar.

Spontan Jongin langsung merangkul Kyungsoo posesif membuat pria yang kini berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka itu sedikit terkejut. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun ikut terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Jadi ini kekasih barumu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap dingin pria tampan dihadapannya. Jongin yang mengerti situasi mewakili, "Ya. Aku kekasihnya."

Pria itu mendecih dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku kira dia orang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku jadi ingin tertawa."

Jongin mengerutkan kening tanda tak terima, Ia pun berdehem dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk lebih menempel padanya, dan Jongin sadar pria itu geram melihatnya memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia tersenyum menang, "Jadi pria yang mengaku lebih baik dariku ini yang menyelingkuhimu dengan tidur bersama wanita lain, baby?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada perhatian tapi makna penuh sindiran.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diampun mengangguk. Pria itu nampak mulai emosi, tapi saat melihat Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin dan berkata, "Jangan menggangguku lagi. Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi, Jung Jino. Cepat pergi, wajahmu bahkan lebih memuakkan dari bangkai tikus got."

Pria bernama Jino itu menggeran marah, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, Ia menatap Kyungsoo tajam dengan kepalan ditangannya. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum remeh saat akhirnya Jino pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dan detik itupun Jongin dapat mendengar helaan nafas Kyungsoo.

"Kau... aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau benar benar hebat."

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kearah Jongin, Jongin memberikan wajah yang meyakinkan, "Ini bukan kalimat penghiburan. Aku mengatakan pujian ini sungguh sungguh dari dalam hatiku!" ujar Jongin jujur. Kyungsoo hanya monyong cemberut menanggapinya.

"Ehem."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sumber suara yang dihasilkan oleh seorang mahasiswi bersama teman temannya. Seketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sadar kalau mereka masih berangkulan(?), merekapun segera melepaskan diri dan tersenyun hambar dengan wajah memerah pada orang orang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya berjalan. "Dua kali pertemuan dan selalu saja berakhir dalam situasi seperti ini. Huft." Gumam Jongin pelan.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Eum... Pergi? menonton? Makan? Jalan jalan? Atau ahya... Bagaimana kalau kencan? Mari kita melakukan kencan pertama!"

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar kata 'kencan'. Mungkin benar Kyungsoo adalah pencetus dari hubungan abstrak mereka ini, tapi Kyungsoo benar benar tidak pernah berpikir kalau kata 'kencan' akan terucap begitu cepat.

Ow please... Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin bahkan belum sampai pada tahap saling mengetahui golongan darah(?) pasangan. Dan, err... kencan?

"Tapi hey... Ini masih pagi, Jongin! Aku masih ada kelas!"

"Aku juga. Baiklah kita membolos." Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus tak menolak.

Tapi kemudian, "Hey. Apa tidak terlalu dini untuk melakukan kencan?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu ragu. Jongin masih menggandengnya menuju parkiran dan tersenyum.

"Yak. Kitakan sedang dalam proses 'untuk melupakan'. Akan menjadi tidak baik jika terus menunda nunda. Lagipula dengan kencan kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat nantinya."

Benar juga. Kyungsoo menagngguk ngangguk tanda setuju. "Oya. Dan... Kita akan kencan dimana?"

Jongin tiba tiba berhenti berjalan. Membuat Kyungsoo yang dituntun dibelakangnya menabrak punggung Jongin. "Ahya! Aku ingin pergi ke pantai. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di Sebuah pantai buatan wisata taman bermain.

"Kau mau naik sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir pantai yang dipenuhi banyak pengunjung saat Jongin menawarkan sesuatu. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu dan mereka masih bertahan di bangku taman tak beranjak sedikitpun.

Dan ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tampak murung memikirkan sesuatu semenjak sampai, dan Jongin menyadari itu sejak tadi. "Yak, jangan seperti itu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, eoh?"

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyingsoo dengan gerakan seolah menggoda gadis itu yang tidak mau mengaku, "Tidak. Siapa juga yang memikirkan namja brengsek itu? Buang buang tenaga saja!" Jongin tersenyum menang. Dan Kyungsoo reflek membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Ow. Dia baru saja dijebak!

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun soal 'pria brengsek'. Ah, ya... Kuanggap itu pengakuan. Hhh." Jongin cekikikan melihat Kyungsoo terpukul(?). Ia pun merangkul gadis itu dan membawanya untuk bangkit.

"Ini kencan kita. Jadi hanya ada kau, dan aku... Tidak dengan pria lain. Oke?"

Kyungsoo dengan gugup mengangguk kaku. Hey, ada apa dengan jantungnya? _Ugh, wajahku panas!_

Jongin memang pemaksa! Kyungsoo bilang dia tidak mau naik apapun, dan hey! Lagipula Jongin bilang dia akan membawanya ke pantai! Bukan ke pantai buatan di taman bermain seperti ini!

"Sudahlah. Jangan marah, kitakan hanya naik bianglala bukan naik rollcoaster, lagipula pemandangannya bagus. Lihat!"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal sesaat pada Jongin yang duduk dihadapannya, sebelum pada akhirnya dia benar benar tenggelam pada pemandangan yang terhampar diluar sana.

Jongi memandang Kyungsoo yang lagi lagi terdiam dengan tatapan seperti 'itu', Jongin menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya Ia menempelkan soda kaleng dingin ke pipi tembem gadis itu.

"Yak!"

"Hehe, jangan melamun!"

Kyungsoo tak seperti biasanya, dia tidak marah atau menyalak dan malah mengatakan, "Maaf."

Jujur itu membuat Jongin khawatir.

"Eumm Baiklah. Karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah benar benar berkencan, jadi... Apa yang biasa orang orang lakukan saat kencan?"

Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dan mengingat bagaimana dia kencan dengan si brengsek itu dulu. Ah, kurasa itu bukan rencana yang bagus, Jongin-ah!

"Eum... Biasanya siih orang orang berkencan dengan berpegangan tangan, makan suap suapan, berangkulan sepanjang jalan, juga berciuma-Oaps!"

Kyungsoo spontan menutup mulutnya. Jongin cengo. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan wajah memerah.

"Lu-lupakan yang terakhir!" Jongin malah menyeringai.

Namja tan itu malah mendekatkan tubuhnya ke kursi sebrang dan menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kanan-kiri tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gugup sendiri melihat Jongin yang kini berlutut mengapit tubuhnya.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo memberi tatapan gugup bercampur penasaran.

"Itu ide bagus." Jongin tersenyum tepat dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Deru nafas keduanya dapat mereka rasakan masing masing, dan itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar abstrak karenanya. "I-ide yang ma-mana?"

Kyungsoo menahan nafas ketika melihat Jongin yang menumpukan pandangannya tepat pada bibirnya sambil menyeringai, "Tentu yang terakhir."

"Tidak!"

Jongin beralih memandang kedua iris bulat milik Kyungsoo, "Tidak ada bibir!" Kyungsoo menarik nafas sambil melipat bibirnya kedalam, "Berciuman dibibir itu hanya untuk mereka yang saling mencintai. Ini belum saatnya bagi kita."

Tanpa mengurangi jarak, Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk dan kemudian memasang senyuman jahil, "Jadi maksudmu dari kata 'belum saatnya' kau berniat 'ada saatnya' kita saling mencintai dan berciuman begitu?"

Jongin sebisa mungkin untuk menahan tawanya melihat Kyungsoo yang kini gelagapan karena bingung untuk menjawab. Wajahnya memerah lucu ketika bingung.

"Eumm... Maksudku yah, sem..."

...Cup!

Kyungsoo cengo. Jantungnya bergemuruh merespon apa yang baru saja terjadi, wajahnya terasa semakin panas. Dengan tatapan bulatnya Ia membalas tatapan Jongin, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau bilang bibir itu untuk ketika kita sudah saling mencintai, dan itu artinya aku berhak mencium pipimu karena, Kurasa... aku mulai menyukaimu."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup juga, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengangguk sekilas. Wajah keduanya bersemu dan kemudian akhirnya mereka pandangan nereka bertemu lalu bertukar senyum.

.

.

.

"Eum... Sampai disini saja. Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya, "Apa tidak sampai kedepan kamar apartemenmu? Tidak apa apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk meyakinkan dan tersenyum. "Lagipula sudah malam. Pulanglah." Kemudian yeoja itu menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jongin.

Jongin pun kembali memasuki mobilnya dan melesat menjauhi apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia pun pulang dan langsung mandi kemudian tiduran di kasur empuk miliknya.

Namja itu berguling guling karena tak bisa tidur, pikirannya kembali melayang ke adegan Ia yang mencium pipi Kyungsoo tadi. Jujur itu rasanya gugup sekali! Ia pernah melakukannya dulu tapi itupun saat Ia masih kecil pada Cinta pertamanya.

Jongin menelan ludah mengingat bibir cherry Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat berada dalam jarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?!"

Jongin kembali berguling guling di atas kasur.

Kemudkan ponselnya bergetar, Ia melihat nama Kyungsoo yang kini berubah menjadi Kyungie tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Ini jam 11 malam, kenapa Kyungsoo meneleponnya malam malam begini?

klik. "Yeoboseyo?"

.

.

.

"Ah, kau yang menelepon?"

Seorang wanita berseragam itu mengangguk, "Dia dimana?" Jonginpun mengikuti wanita tersebut ke salah satu kursi di sudut kanan.

Dan, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo disana. Menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. "Kyungsoo-ya," Jongin menggerakkan tubuh Kyungsoo lembut. Dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara seperti sedang menangis.

Jongin yang datang hanya dengan t-shirt tanpa lengan dilapisi jaket dengan celana pendek. Ia langsung pergi kesini ketika seorang bartender wanita meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa si pemilik ponsel mabuk. Sepertinya nona bartender itu menelepon kontak terakhir dari ponsel Kyungsoo.

Jongin memberi tatapan penjelasan pada bartender wanita tadi, "Awalnya dia datang bersama seorang pria. Tapi kemudian pria itu pergi dan sudah dua jam nona ini mabuk setelah pria tadi pergi."

Jongin pun menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya, Ia berterima kasih pada wanita bartender dan membawa Kyungsoo ke mobil dan membawanya pulang.

Jonginpun memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya. Pertama, karena Ia tidak tahu nomor lantai kamar beserta kode kamar Kyungsoo. Dan kedua, Ia khawatir meninggalkan orang mabuk sendirian.

Kyungsoo pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Ia tinggal sendirian.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir apartement. Ia kembali menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Pria brengsek! Kenapa malah muncul lagi hah?!" Kyungsoo kini mulai meracau dalam gendongan Jongin. Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku muak melihatmu! Jadi jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh dengan mengataimu tapi masih saja datang ketika kau suruh. Hiks!"

"Turunkan aku!" Kyungsoo berontak dan Jongin pun menurunkannya tapi tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sambil menangis, pemuda itu menggenggam kedua tangan yeoja dihadapannya dengan erat. Tatapannya melembut tidak seperti biasanya dan Ia hanya diam ketika Kyungsoo meracauinya.

"Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi. Kumohon. Hiks. Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh! Jadi..."

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jongin, tapi kemudian kedua tangan mungil itu beralih menarik depan jaket yang Jongin pakai, hingga tubuh Jongin tertarik mendekat kearahnya.

Jongin terkejut mendapat perlakuan itu, tapi sejenak Ia tertegun melihat tatapan terluka yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan, dan...

Cup.

Yeoja itu... Menciumnya. Di depan lift. Dan tepat di bibir.

"Bantu aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Bacotan Author :** Chapter 2 dataaaaang! Mweheheeh**. **Pendek ya? Hehe. Iya. Itulah ciri khas aku (read : kelemahan)... Nggak bisa buat ff panjang panjang. Mianhae yaa...

dan Mianhae jg, aku tau respon untuk ff ini emang rendah... Tapi entah kenapa aku semangat banget nulis ff ini. Hhh. Oya, buat yg nunggu sequel It Hurt... Aaaa, akukan bilang Insya Allah. Jadi keknya itu bakal selingan doang kalo lagi ada mood nulis. Dan buat Say Love Me, Jebal... Errr... Gimana ya? Kemaren aku udah sempet nulis setengahnya tp PCku bermasalah (lg). Ini pun aku ngetik di hape. Aku mo buat ulang SLMJ chap2 gak enak mulu(?). Jadiyah... Nanti deh aku usahain update tp gak janji.

Jangan timpukin saya. Saya ini orang yang hiatus tp kadang kadang bangkit kalo ada mood nulis. Sekarang aku kelas 3 dan bentar lagi menghadap ujian. Mohon do'anya ya chingudeul~

Dan horeeee! Tanggal 6 sm tanggal 27 nanti dua tiang listrik kita olang taoooon! Yeay! *dibakar* hhhh. SAENGIL CUKKHAE-lah buat uri Wu Yi Fan sama uri Prk Chanyeolie :* kkk

Buat Yang sayang sama EXO, yang sayang sama KaiSoo, yang sayang sama FF ini, juga yang sama saya(?) dan ACE beserta bapaknya *loh?* mohon di riview yaaa.

Karena review kalian adalah semangat saya untuk terus mencintai Baekhyun *eh, maksudnya nulis ff gituh. kkkk.

twitt : adeeeett

kakao : adet1009

line : adetyamahar

fb : adetya maharanie

Semoga suka! ^^

**REVIEW**

**031113**


End file.
